Princess of Hunters
by SilverAngelone
Summary: A dangerous world for Silver and her wolf friend Kasai. What will the Princess of Hunters do to survive? BloodHound
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the bar began to gain some business before finally going in. It was early yet and most would come after the dog's night shift was over before coming into the bar out of fear of their rage. "Ah, there is the princess of hunters herself!" I bowed mockingly making the men laugh while the dogs stood up and began to walk towards me. Fifty different weapons, all of which were hidden quite well, were hidden upon my person. "Come now, boys, it isn't nice to make a lady blush like this." They laughed while a couple stood up to protect me from the dogs. "Sit, sit, this is my house and I say that if they wish to fight me then let them. Besides, no dog has been able to handle fighting me for too long without finding they are having some sort of fun."

The men sighed but did as I said while the dogs looked a little confused while I looked at the bar tender. "Don't worry, Duke. I won't ruin your business or your dining area." He laughed and put berry water on the counter before grabbing me some ribs and putting them down as well. "Well said, let's just keep my bar peaceful please." I laughed with him then sat down and began to eat without making a mess of myself.

"What is your real name, girl?" I turned and looked at the dogs before sighing. "Derek, what time is it?" He frowned and listened with a frown. "I don't know; I haven't heard the clock all day, Silver." At hearing my name the dogs raised their eyebrows and backed off. "Sorry, we didn't know you were that princess." My men and I laughed as I finished my water and ribs before paying the bartender with some money that I had checked to make sure weren't coles. "So, why are you in this part of the country, Silver?" I looked at the youngest and chuckled. "You must be the famous Cooper, is that right?" She frowned but nodded as I smiled. "Sorry, I'm here because the wind blew me here, said that it would be fun to watch what this city does for its peoples."

Now everyone was silent except my men. "Silver, you really ought to tell the truth!" I looked at Soldier and gave him a pouty look. "But that truth is so boring!" Everyone cracked up as I got up and sighed. "Someone has been trying to assassinate me and I find that I don't wish to end my rein just yet." Now I had their attention. The famous Princess of Hunters has never been one to be threatened assassination before. Only once but that was a rumor that quickly vanished by threat of her men.

"It's nothing important, just a little threat that we are sniffing up here and there." One of my men yelped as my wolf stuck its head on their lap. "Kasai! Come!" The wolf came to my side and sat down by my side as its silver fur gleamed in the light. One eyes was a beautiful blue and the other a green color. On its shoulder was a scar that the fur wouldn't grow back on. "What with the wolf?" I looked at the oldest dog and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know you, this is Kasai, a wolf that I saved from one of the men in town that was hosting dog fights. He thought it be fun to hurt this poor wolf with a knife three weeks back. Poor Kasai, didn't even deserve to be captured from her pack and then cut."

Another dog appeared and I watched as Kasai greeted it like another wolf. I smiled slightly then frowned as I looked at the door. "Ah, there's my contact. You're late, Bill!" He frowned at me as Kasai looked up and growled slightly before looking at me. "Behave." She went back to playing with the puppy as Bill came up to me. "So, what does my little birdy have for me today?" A sigh escaped him as he handed me a paper.

Slowly, I nodded then looked at him. "Make sure they know better than to threaten me like that. I don't deal with threats any more than the next person." He gulped in fear then nodded and took off running in fear. "That was a threat." I blinked then I looked at the dogs in surprise. I had forgotten they had been standing there this whole time. "I'm sorry, I don't judge you on your way of living, do I?" The younger one smile and lightly touched my shoulder as Kasai began to growl a low warning at her. "No, you don't, my fellow dogs are just saying that because of what you said. We have no right to say that to a fellow hunter for whatever reason."

I nodded then pulled out of her grasp and quickly grabbed my dagger back from her other hand. "I don't enjoy someone searching my pockets against my say so; learn this for the future if we ever are to meet again." With that I walked out of the bar with all of my men. "What shall we do boss?" Kasai came to my side after she and the other dog ran off for a bit; all while I stood waiting for all my men to come out. "Hmm, what do you think on going hunting for her pack to return Kasai to if she wants to?"

The men nodded in agreement. "Well, do that tomorrow before I return to the bar for more information." They nodded and we separated so that it was just me walking to my apartment with Kasai by my side or up ahead at times. Finally, I walked inside and found a man standing there with his arms crossed. Around his neck was a chain with a dagger hanging. His blonde hair hung at an angle while a scar crossed his blue eye. Both those eyes were watching me as well while his arms were crossed.

"Who are you?" I frowned in confusion at him as I came to a complete stop. "Who am I? I'm Rosto the Piper, but who are you?" My eyes watched him closely since he had once lived in my city when I was still there. "I'm the Princess of Hunters, Silver." His eyes slowly widened and he took a step back as two girls came out the rooms upstairs. "Rosto! What did you do this time!?" I jumped at the sight of fire as Kasai growled to defend me. "Whoops, sorry, I forgot that there was a wolf there as well."

I felt the air beginning to hum around me with a certain energy that only a magician would know. "Oh, Shit!" The girl ran back into her room while dragging the other one with her in her wake all we heard was, "This is your fight, Rosto! We aren't going to get involved with someone that has magik." Rolling my eyes I looked at Rosto as Kasai sniffed the air then lied down and I sighed. "Alright, come on, it's been too long of a day." We shouldered past him to our new room. I closed the door after Kasai came in then I locked it and took off all my knives, chains and things that I kept upon me.

At the sight of a bed I sighed then shook my head before feeding Kasai then lying down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke to a knocking on my door. A low growl escaped Kasai and I growled in answer as I got up then put on my shirt and pants before opening the door and dodging a punch to the head. Quickly, I reached up and grabbed the arm before putting my foot up on their stomach and sending them flying out of the room by pushing off of them. Kasai snorted in amusement as I walked out of my room and punched the person in the stomach as hard as I could then walked back and went back into my room and loaded myself before walking out of the apartments while grumbling.

"Keep it down! People are…" The words died on Rosto's lips at the sight of my glare at him. With a gulp he went back into his room especially while his man was whimpering on the ground in the hallway. Looking down at Kasai I nodded and we walked down the sidewalk and up to one of my men's apartments. "Soldier! Get your arse up!" I dodged a pillow that had been thrown out of the window. Kasai quickly caught it as we walked up to the door and it opened to Soldier. "I think Kasai caught your bed bug." He laughed and took the pillow from her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out some jerky sticks. "Thanks, girl."

She took it gratefully then looked at me for permission to eat. "Go ahead, I'm not evil enough to make a good wolf starve." Soldier laughed as I looked behind me to see Rosto. At the sight of his face I knew he was on a mission to kill me. "Rosto, you get any ideas and I kill you or Kasai will. She still hasn't taken kindly to you or your men waking us up." He stopped mid step then gulped and looked at Soldier. "Hey, it was your stupidity that woke her. Do you know how much of a grump she can be? God I feel sorry for that man. What did you do first?"

I had been staring into some trees while deep in thought then shook my head and looked at Soldier. "What?" He laughed at something stupid as I exchanged looks with Kasai. "What did you do first?" "Hmm, I sent him flying into a wall first then I punched him, what else would I do?" They were silent as I yawned and began to sway slightly. "Get her inside, Soldier, you should know better than to keep a lady on the steps. Even if she is the Princess of Hunters she doesn't deserve that. Let in the Rogue as well!"

Carefully, Soldier led me into the house. His brown eyes were filled with concern as he led me to the couch and had me sit down. "The Rogue's men woke her up and must have startled her. I know how she is with people and she isn't the kind you want to startle." There was a shocked silence as I closed my eyes and covered a yawn while Kasai put her head on my lap. "Let her rest, I'll wake her around noon so she can get up for work." I slowly opened my eyes to see Soldier's wife standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Her blonde hair, just like his was shining as though they had put chicken grease in it. Her green eyes winked at me as Soldier sighed and watched me still with his brown ones. "I don't know, Emma. She's…" "I know, she's your captain and you can't do anything without her."

"I order you to keep your arse in order and go have fun and listen to your wife for once in your life." At hearing me he jumped in surprise then looked down at me in shock. "I didn't think you were still awake." I glared at him as Rosto tried not to laugh. "Rosto, you better get your arse outta here before she flays you alive." Emma's voice was filled with laughter as I managed to get to my feet and looked at the Rogue.

Within seconds he took off running out of the house with Soldier and I sat back down as she got me a blanket and had me lie down as I quickly fell asleep.

"I've never seen her sleep with such ease." "What do ya mean?" I could smell liquor as my eyes snapped open. Kasai was already watching the two boys closely as I sat up to find them both watching me from another couch. At the sight of them I growled slightly then got off the couch and walked out of the house while sighing. "Thanks, Emma!" "Welcome, sweetheart!" With that I was out of the house and I was walking the streets with Kasai by my side till we came to the woods. Behind me I could hear hound dogs tracking and horses snorting. I turned to see the king's men and my eyes widened in fear. "Stop! In the name of the King!"

I didn't move out of fear as Kasai turned and growled at a wolf that came out of the woods. She didn't want to go home yet. "Kasai, you can go if you want to. I can't keep you forever." She snorted a laugh and then turned to the soldiers and let out a loud howl that sent their horses to their hindquarters and pulling against their reins. More wolves howled as my blue eyes went silver and my brown hair fell in front of my eyes as I looked down at the ground. "Kasai, that's enough, they are law amongst us." She stopped growling till they started coming too close. "Have you seen a girl by the name of Silver, Miss?" I looked up and they gasped in surprise. "Yes, I am she."

They gulped as I frowned. "We need you to come with us to the kennel." Slowly, I nodded and got onto the back of one of their horses with their help. With that Kasai followed us to the Kennel. Once there I got off the horse and followed them into the kennel to find Cooper. Her blonde hair was a bit of a mess but still tied up as her blue eyes watched me with annoyance.

"A roughian you are pairing me!" I laughed at this then looked at Kasai. "Looks like we get to hunt, what do ya think, girl?" She snorted a laugh then sat down as I looked at the front desk. "Silver, we need you and Cooper to work together to search for someone. I can only give you the scent I'm afraid." I nodded and looked at Kasai to see if she would allow this. With a bark she came up to us then sniffed the towel and growled slightly before looking at me. "Alright, if you say so." She took off running and I looked at the lady. "Anything else?"

There was confusion in her eyes as she shook her head. "Alright, see ya sometime." I shrugged then walked out of the building with Cooper chasing after me and her dog by her side. "Wait up, god; don't you do anything by the book?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "I'm the princess of the hunters, follower of the god of hunting. I don't wait unless I must."

She frowned then watched me as I cocked my head slightly so I could hear better. "Kasai's signaling she's close by." Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as I began to job to where Kasai was waiting and she was soon by my side. "Silver! Wait up!" I ignored Rosto and picked up more speed so that I was flying over the cobble stone road. Finally, I came to a stop at the sight of blood splatter on the ground.

My eyes narrowed and I began to run full out. "Hang on, Kasai, I'm coming." I muttered under my breath as I turned into an alley to find Kasai lying there while growling a low warning at our target. "Kasai, oh god." The man looked up at me and all color drained from his face as I drew my chains and walked up to him before tying him up. Once I was done I knelt down next to Kasai and gently touched her wound. "Shh, its alright, I'm here now." She whimpered in pain as I carefully began to heal her. In my mind there was nothing worse than her dying when she died for no good reason but my stupidity.

I felt a mirror wound appear on me as hers vanished from sight. "Uh, this is going to hurt for a couple of days." Standing up, I began to close the wound enough so that I couldn't make it bleed then I looked at Kasai as she fell asleep. "Silver! Wait… up… next time." Turning, I found Rosto and Cooper standing there looking tired. "I couldn't wait..." Carefully, I picked Kasai up in my arms then walked out of the alley leaving them the honors of the man who was staring at me in awe. "I wish for claim!" At hearing this I came to a stop and I knew everyone could see the red glow around my body as I turned towards the man with ice blue eyes. "I don't train wolf killers." With that I turned and walked back to the apartment and opened the door to my room.

Gently, I set Kasai down on my bed then carefully made sure her wound was closed, but left her the scar for mating sake. She whimpered in her sleep and I smiled then patted her should gently before standing up to find I left the door open and Rosto was in the room staring. "What the hell?!" I gave him a confused look then looked at Kasai. "She had no right to die just yet. She's too young yet." He came up to me and I backed up from as he reached up to try and grab my shirt. With a single smack he was holding his hand in surprise.

"What the hell?!" His girls came into the room and stared at me for a second then looked at Kasai with wide eyes. "You took her wound to yourself." Rosto became still and looked at the one that could sense the magic. "But how…" I looked her in the eyes and shook my head. "I shall not explain my methods nor will I allow you to see the wound. "Rosto Farmer." His eyes widened in shock as the girls glanced at him in surprise.

Squaring my shoulders, I shoulder past him then up to Kasai's side. Carefully, I made sure she was okay before finally sitting down in a chair and relaxing. "Leave her be, that spell is hard to cast and it isn't normal to be able to cast it so easily." My eyes slowly closed against my will and I soon fell asleep.

"I wouldn't…" A hand touched my shoulder and gently shook me. My eyes snapped open and I kicked the person in the knee before punching him in the stomach as an involuntary reaction. I watched Rosto fall to the ground as he became white. With a sigh I smacked him hard on the back and his color came back. "There, now don't wake me when I'm having a nightmare." Soldier laughed then looked over at Kasai in confusion. "She didn't deserve to die just yet and she didn't want to go home." He stared at me in surprise then cursed in his native language before walking out of the apartment. Cocking my head I sat down as Rosto stood up then looked at me in a sort of fear.

"You woke me up; you got what was coming for ya." He sighed then pulled a chair up next to me and gently touched my knee. "Are you okay?" Raising an eyebrow I nodded then pulled away from him as Soldier came back as I glared at Rosto. "I would get away from her unless you want a bruise on your chin." "Naw, I don't make a good living injuring pretty faces." With that I stood up and walked out onto the front porch and stared up at the night sky. Muscles in my back bunched up slightly then relaxed as I sighed then walked back inside and went into my room.

"Soldier, go tell the men they have the day off for once. Tomorrow we go fishing." He looked confused but did as I said as I looked at Kasai as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, girl. Ya feelin' better?" She barked and got to her feet then jumped onto me sending me to the floor as she licked my face before letting me up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, you love me and hate me." Rosto laughed as I got to my feet with a wince of pain. "Show me the wound." His voice was a rough command and I glared at him and got ready to fight till Kasai nudged my leg. "Fine." Rolling my eyes I lifted my shirt a bit to show a scar the size of a man's hand on my stomach.

"Holy…" I covered his mouth then slowly let go before sighing. "Don't remind me. That was the first time that I saw it. I've only felt it this whole time and it sure does like to take its toll on me." With that I was walking over to the bed as he came over then forced me to lie down then carefully covered me up in the blanket. "Sleep." I frowned and took my shoes off before putting them next to the bed then I turned away from the door and closed my eyes. "Do you um…" I moved over and he lied down next to me then moved me into his chest.

Within seconds I felt better as Kasai slept by our feet. "Why do you bother with me, Rogue?" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Because, without you, there would be nothing interesting in my boring day to day life." I turned to him then hid into his chest as Kasai crept up behind me to cuddle into my back. Now I felt as safe as I could be without having a knife in my hand. "It's alright, Silver, go ahead and sleep. We'll keep watch over you."

I woke to Kasai licking the back of my neck as Rosto lay there. My eyes slowly opened to find my head resting against his chest as his eyes watched the ceiling as he lay on his back. "Well, I guess you kept your word fairly well." Yawning, I kissed his cheek softly then rested my head on his chest once more. "What was that for?" He looked down at me in shock as I laughed. "Mm, because you had been a gentle man and because I wanted to." There was surprise written all over him as I cuddled a little closer to him so that I was roasting. "Silver, what to do with you, my dear?" I pulled away then got off the bed with an easy leap and walked out of the room while dodging a punch once more to the head. "Hmm, you're lucky that I'm in a good mood." With that I led Kasai outside. She walked over to the gutter and peed before coming back with me to my room. Rosto still lay on the bed staring at the ceiling as I leaned against the door frame and watched him. "Rosto, what are you doing?" His eyes went to me and a small smile appeared on his face. "Thinking of all the ladies that want me; I wonder what they would do if I found myself a lady?"

A small smile came to my face as I pushed away from the door and slowly walked up to him. "I think they would have to deal with it." He laughed then carefully took my hand and pulled me down next to him before lightly kissing my cheek. "That was pay back." I playfully raised an eyebrow and then moved off of the bed and chuckled as he made an annoyed sound. "Talk to ya later, Rosto. I must take care of my men like a good princess should." He laughed as I walked out of the room then out of the apartment.

My men had already gathered by the gutter when I walked up to them and they frowned. "Looks like someone found themselves a man!" I rolled my eyes and easily punched him in the stomach then laughed with the men as he gasped in surprise at not falling over. "You got lucky, Bill, she usually punches harder than that!" I turned to see Soldier and rolled my eyes. "Says the lady man. Hmm, I wonder…" He gulped in his own fear then laughed as I punched someone stalking him. "Sorry, ole chap, she don't like people bein' sneaky."

We all laughed even as Rosto walked up to us with Cooper stalking him. "What with the racket?" I looked at Rosto and sighed. "Just havin' a li'l fun, Rosto." He smiled and walked up to me before putting an arm around me. "Alright, I don't care if you beat my men senseless, just make sure that they don't remember when they wake." I smile came to my face and I knew my eyes went red with my power.

Looking at the man on the ground I erased his memory completely of getting punched and him seeing us. Once I was done I relaxed and let the magic vanish before looking at Cooper. "Oy, ya goin' ta say hi?" He laughed at me as Cooper rolled her eyes. "Rosto, quit laughing, she isn't funny." I sighed and looked at Kasai. "Shall we head to the bar later? You tend to enjoy that." She barked and I nodded to give permission to walk up to the hound dog. "What is with your wolf hanging with the hound?"

A frown came to my face as I looked at Cooper. I knew my eyes had turned red as a purple eyed cat watched in the distance. "Sil-ver. Don't you dare." Soldier spoke softly in warning as I felt a red energy appearing around me. "It isn't nice to say every dog or wolf is owned by someone, girlie. They are their own being just as you are your own one. Claimed by one powerful magician, but that don't mean too much." She took a step back as I looked at the black cat with purple eyes. "Well, it isn't nice to sneak up on an old friend, Pounce. You know how much I hate it that you do that to me." He jumped up to my shoulder with ease and rubbed his head against my shoulder as he spoke to me and Cooper. _Cooper, that is quite enough of testing Silver. Silver, it isn't nice to threaten Cooper considering she is under my protection. You should be able to sense this at least since you are the best magician there is right now._ I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I could tell, I just didn't wish to say anything, Pounce. Now, if you don't mind, I have men to keep occupied so that they don't get into trouble like Piper over there." I looked at one of the younger men who was trying to get into someone's pocket. "Piper!" He jumped and ran to hide behind me as the lady turned and tried to smack him. "Don't mind him, Miss, I'll teach him some manners by the end of the night." There was laughter from the men as I absently grabbed him by the collar and began to walk towards a bar.

"Silver, it would be nice to understand your connection to Pounce!" I turned to Cooper and smiled showing my teeth but narrowing my eyes slightly. "Sometimes a good story is the one that is left untold, child." She glared at me in pure rage as I turned and dragged the boy up to the bar then tossed him in a chair outside. "You pick pocket again I'll have the men give you a switchin', two each." He gulped in true fear of the pain as I watched him closely. "You understand?" He nodded as I turned and walked into the bar with the men and he slowly followed with Kasai herding him in.

"Ah, about time the princess came back!" I looked at the bar tender and cracked up laughing as he wore a crown. "Well, now, all hail the king of the bar!" Everyone cracked up laughing as I walked up to the bar then sat down. "Well, your royal highness, if you can spare a barley ale then I would be mighty obliged." He smiled and put one in front of me as I watched Kasai play with someone's foot.

Rolling my eyes I tossed a bone for her and she ran at it then came to my side and began to chew it as Rosto came in with Cooper and Pounce.

"Say, what is that story that Pounce was talking about? One that has you and him getting to meet." I turned and frowned at Rosto then looked at Pounce. "Pounce, you have forbidden all knowledge of it towards others. Remember that. As for me, I refuse to tell since it is not for young one's ears."

With that I stood as my birdie appeared once again. "I couldn't find you yesterday." I nodded and he handed me a letter with a sad expression. "This is the last letter they will be sending, miss. It'll explain why." I frowned and opened up the letter to find what I wasn't expecting. "Soldier! Time to go!" I began to curse in another language then paid the bar some random amount more than what I owed before storming out of the bar and towards the docks.

My men followed quickly and Cooper ran to my side. "What's going on!?" I said nothing as I jumped onto my ship and began to command my men. "What the hell?! Silver, what is with you being the one to give orders?" I looked at Soldier and nodded. With a sigh he walked up to Rosto and Cooper as I went back to calling out commands. "What the hell do you mean…" "Shut your gob man! If others hear they will kill her before she can make it home!" Kasai came to my side then looked at Pounce as he jumped onto my shoulder.

_You should bring Cooper and Rosto with. Have Cooper bring her husband as well. There is good reasoning towards this and you will need it. I shall follow from the sky._ "Cooper, go get your man. Rosto, tell your ladies. Pounce says you three should come along and I know you are married to Farmer his brother so he should be here to help protect his home."

I didn't even look at them as I walked to my cabin and up to my map. "Soldier! God be damned if you ever come the first time I call. Soldier!" He came to my side with his wife and gulped. "Here." He took the note and read it with his wife and then looked at me with a pale face. "No, we can't do this, Silver. It is madness, if you turn in your actual crown then…" I turned to him and looked him right in the eyes. "I don't care what you have to say, Soldier. I want you and your wife to stay here. Start a family and have a decent life. Here is money to do so." I handed them a bag of gold and they stared at me in shock. "It isn't much for you guys, but it is better than nothing." He stared at me in shock then nodded and they left the ship as Rosto came in with his brother. "What the hell!?" I turned to them and frowned. "If you can't watch your words then your arse will be nailed upon me mantle. I don't have patients for this in the very least." Cooper came in as Pounce appeared on my desk.

I ignored them and looked at the map once more. "We'll have to go straight to the island. We don't have much time before the pirates attack.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

I glanced over my shoulder at Rosto as we came upon the island. It was about a mile away with clouds covering the area. Fear was bubbling up in my stomach as Rosto came to my side then gawked at the signs of smoke rising up from the island. "No, god be damned if what I think happened, happened." Farmer came up behind us then gulped as well as Cooper stayed below. She wasn't one for sea voyages we had found out. "Silver, what are we going to do?"

I turned and looked at my third in command. "Stiles, relax, we'll come up with a plan. First things first, I have to make sure that they aren't where we are going to dock. That won't be good then." I jumped into the air and dove into the water as my magic called out to one of the sea folk. It came to my side and then swam to shore with me hanging on and doing my best to swim as well. "Thank you, my friend." It let me swim from about twenty feet away all the way to shore then I climbed up.

Turning I looked to see the ship resting out at water before turning and heading into the town. Once I was there, I began to look about the area to find everyone gone. There was no one about even in the houses. Calling to a parrot, I told it what to say then guided it to the boat with my magic before turning and watching the village. "This isn't good. My mom should be here somewhere." My voice was soft as I turned and sat at the end of the dock with my back against one of the posts. Closing my eyes I sighed then began to whistle softly before dodging a punch. Opening my eyes I found my big brother. His gold eyes watching me closely as his brown hair hung in front of his eyes. "Talon!" I jumped up and hugged him. "You left us. You left us and didn't look back."

Pulling away I looked at him in confusion as my crew appeared on small ships. "Talon, where is everyone?!" I looked down at Stiles then looked at Talon. "I never truly left, Talon. I always had people watching and telling me all that was taking place. They were threatening me."

His eyes widened as he realized what would have happened if I hadn't left. "We never knew." I nodded then looked at the parrot on Stiles shoulder. "Come here, one of feather." It flew to my shoulder and I carefully looked into its memories with a frown. "I see. Thank you for your services, you may go back to your young and your mate." With that it left as I turned and looked at the village. "We don't have long." Everyone watched me as I began walking towards the village in silence then I came to a standstill before catching a spear.

"Collin, you coward! Show yourself before I find you and skin you alive! You let me down and my family! That is worse than treason you low livered yellow belly scoundrel!" He came out of the woods while watching me in fear. His black hair shining as his soot covered face watched me closely. I knew he was blind and was just going by sound and feeling in his feet.

"I had to, Silver! They took my family!" I growled in pure anger till a hand touched my shoulder. "Silver, explain what is going on, please, Farmer and I are so confused." I turned to Rosto and sighed. "I thought Soldier explained, I guess not. I'm your princess, Rosto. I had gone into hiding because I alone was being threatened. Here it was just a set up. I let the people down and worse of all my men." A low growl escaped Kasai and I nodded then tossed the spear into the woods.

Running after it I found what I was looking for. One of the raiders. "Where are the rest of my people?" I walked up to him allowing my power to force it against him. "Tell me." He cried out in pain as There came a gasp behind me. "Alright, I'll tell, I'll tell. They're in the swamp." I nodded and watched him as his curse killed him.

"Well, he didn't value his life I guess. They aren't in the swamp. He came from the palace." I turned and headed for my home. The one place in this whole village that I hated the most. We had too much space and not enough stuff to fill it. I felt lost there and out of place and Talon knew this. "Silver, you don't have to go there, you owe nothing to that place." I turned to him with my eyes turning red with my magic. "Yes, I do." With that I was walking once more as Kasai looked at Talon once before coming to my side. We both knew they were pack and pack must be saved.

"Silver, stop this madness!" I stopped and turned to Talon then with a single step and a portal with my magic I stood in front of him glaring. "You may be older, Talon, but that gives you no right to telling me what madness is. I know exactly what madness is and that is you. Not wanting to save our family from the raiders that could be raping them or worse." The birds stopped singing as my magic began to pressure them into silence. Shaking my head I dropped my control on them and began to walk once more.

"What has got her pissed off?" Stiles grumbled softly to Talon as Talon sighed. "Before she vanished she had promised Tyler she would always be there to save him. If she lets him down then her world will end with him." I stopped and stared unseeing at the forest ahead of us. I was seeking with my magic to see what was going on ahead of us exactly. Stiles began to walk past but I quickly made him duck then I grabbed the spear before it his Talon in the chest. With a single toss I pinned someone to the ground. "Get your arses to the boat. I'll deal with these jokers. If I don't send a bird by tomorrow morning then you know something is wrong." Stiles looked at me in shock as I turned to him with a frown upon my face. "No arguing, Stiles. Talon, you go with the lads and keep hidden. I don't need the heir to the throne to be killed on my watch." They watched me as I walked on ignoring their protests.

"Silver, this is insane! You can't take on an army of pirates by yourself!" Rosto touched my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "I'm going with you no matter what you say." Sighing I shook my head at him. "I won't have another person killed for my stupidity."

With that I turned and walked away and out of their sight. Kasai walked next to me with ease as I watched the area around us with all my senses. Finally, I came to a stop and I looked at the man that the spear had pinned. "Where are the others with you?" I dodged a rock to the head and I ran up then punched them hard in the stomach as another hit me in the shoulder. He yelped in pain that I didn't feel. "What the fuck did I hit!?" I turned to him and smiled. "Did no one ever tell the pirates in the world the story behind me? I made a deal with the devil of magic. Can't be hurt physically, and I have unlimited power."

As if to emphasize I sent a tree up in flame right behind the one that I punched. He jumped up screaming, like a girl, with fear. "Silver, that's enough!" I turned and stared at Talon as he stood there with Rosto and Farmer. "You have no say." The fire went out and the tree remained unharmed from my magic. "Holy crap, her energy levels are off the chart." Talon said nothing as he looked me in the eyes. "We both know you can just will yourself there, so why not do so?" "A seeking spell only travels so far and I only wish to deal with so much magic at a time." Farmer's eyebrows went into his hairline and I rolled my eyes at him. "Your mama really should have shot you at birth if you don't remember your lessons from me." Turning on my heel, I found my prey coming at me with a spear.

It struck me in the shoulder and I frowned. "Well, there ought to have been a better way to prove the point." I spun using the wood as a way to give myself some leverage as I swung my leg around and kicked the guy hard in the head. Landing I pulled the spear out of my shoulder and the wound simply vanished. "Much better. I had forgotten that far away from home I don't heal as quickly."

I knew if I looked at my stomach the wound I took from Kasai was gone as well. "What the fuck is she?!" I turned and looked at Rosto. "Some would say a demon but I prefer someone with no limits to their power." I shrugged then walked on without wanting to wait for anyone. "Let her be, she'll be ticked if you start trying to hurt her, if my theory is correct, that is."

My eyes closed as I yawned then I began to jog. "Does she know any bounds?" I stopped and hid behind a tree just out of their sight before jumping out and scaring them. "Ah!" I saw Farmer rolled his eyes as Rosto jumped and lashed out. Quickly, I dodged as Talon wet himself and I gave him a confused look. "Maybe I should have been Jack last year." He laughed at the idea as I walked on through the woods once in a while playing a game with Kasai as she joined me.

Finally, I came to a stop and looked up ahead to see the palace. I knew what to do from here. "You guys stay back. This is Kasai and my place to rule." I rolled my shoulders and shifted into a black wolf so that we were yin and yang. Turning I looked at Talon and nodded once before taking off running into the palace as fast as a Halfling could. As soon as I was inside I began to run head first into soldier and fought them tooth and nail till they were lying the ground. Each one I could sense their connection to someone in the dungeons doing as they demanded.

Running to the dungeons I found more and more men coming at me and Kasai. Together we fought counter acting each other so that we didn't kill anyone. Finally, we came to a cell. Inside I found my mother. Her eyes slowly met mine as I became a human and pulled the cage door off the cell. Behind her was a demon trying to take over her. "Get the hell away from her." He backed up in fear of me as I began to advance. My eyes never left him as I made the shackles disappear into flowers. Mom chuckled softly then looked at me as she stood up. "Silver, you've changed." I growled a challenge in the language of the demons and it answered by attacking me.

Kasai stood guard by my mother as I began to attack the demon making it so that my mother's soul was pulled away from it and sent back to her body. I released the souls to the guards and the villagers till the demon was dead. Slowly, I got off the dead body of Barred. "Always one to fight tooth and nail, aren't you." There was no hello, there was no thank you, just an insult.

I said nothing as I released the rest of the villagers from the cells then walked upstairs with mom following me. "Silver, I'm talking to you?!" A low growl emanated from Kasai as I became a black raven and took flight out of the palace and onto the front steps then landed and became a human. "Silver!" Rosto, Farmer, and Talon all ran up to me, and then Talon gave me a hug as Rosto put his arm around my waist and held me close to him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Rolling my eyes I vanished into thin air then reappeared on top of the door to the castle. "Well, I guess she has spoken on the idea." Everyone laughed as mom appeared and my smile vanished as I made my face go blank. "How dare you, Silver?! You put our family at risk with that trade yet you come back and use it once more."

Kasai barked and turned in a circle as I nodded. "Yes, I know what must be done yet. I'll deal with them after I send to the ship." She sat down as a bird appeared on my shoulder. "Stiles, it is time to return but be wary, pirates still haunt the woods like a plague." It took flight as I looked down to see the village wanted to see me die from where I sat on the palace.

"Get out of here, demon spawn!" I looked at the friend that used to be mine. Rosto watched me then looked at the crowd as they began to throw things at me. "Anna, aren't you going to do something? She's your daughter?!" The queen looked at the people as they glanced at her but instead of doing anything she looked at me. "No, she brought this upon herself."

My men began to appear from the shadows and frowned. "That is enough! Leave her alone!" Everyone stopped in surprise at the sight of my men and I stood up then jumped up into the air and did a flip before landing lightly on my feet.

"Great timing as usual, Stiles." A woman gasped then ran to him and hugged him close. "You're alive!" She cried into his shoulder as I sighed then turned and began to walk away as my form slowly vanished from human sight. Kasai stayed by my side even as my mother's magic called to her. "Silver? Silver!" Talon called to me along with Rosto as Farmer hugged Cooper before lightly kissing her lips. "Talon, you go after her and you lose your right to the throne." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at my mother as I jumped into a tree and sat down on the branch while Kasai lied down on the ground below me.

"But mother-." "I don't listen to buts, Talon. She has disgraced us with what bargain she has made with the demons of magic." My form reappeared and I glanced at my mother with annoyance. "If you know so much, Mother, why not tell them how you gave a demon half your soul before you had me. Tell them how I only bargained to get your soul back so that you would be free once more. Dad sure was happy to know that he had a daughter that was willing to place that bargain, at least, till he was killed tonight."

I let out a sigh as I jumped down from the branch then walked into the wood with Kasai. "Oh yeah, and mom, Kasai knows the difference between good and evil. Especially when it comes to those closest to us." With that I disappeared into the shadows as I walked down the hill and towards the village before looking at Kasai. "You coming by fish?" She nodded and jumped into the water with me as a whale appeared and we climbed onto its back before it swam to the ship with us. Once there I grabbed Kasai and jumped lightly onto a cannon then onto the ship and set her down on the deck before walking to my room.

Everything was just as I had left it before I had left. At least except for a letter on my desk. Opening it up I read what the crew had wrote to me: _Dear Silver, we all love you as a captain, but it is time that we lived with our families once more. We are sorry for betraying you, your dishonest crew._

Growling at the air I made my magic take control of the ship. It called the little ships back to it and hauled them out as I walked onto the deck. Once there I began to pull up the anchor and set the masts as Farmer, Rosto, Cooper, and Talon appeared on the side of the ship. Carefully, the ship pulled them over the side and then set them down on the deck as I silently began to set the course and everything else that was needed to go back to the place I had rested. "High time I stopped helping the vagabonds." Talon laughed and I looked over at him in confusion. "Sis, out of all of us, you are more of one than we are."

Rolling my eyes I looked at Kasai as she set to work hauling rope out of every crease and cranny. "Amazing, how are you able to control the ship so easily?" I looked at Farmer and sighed. "This close to home I can do anything I need to. Farther away I can't do anything really with my magic except piss people off." I chuckled softly as the anchor finished raising and we began to move in the right direction as a bird flew towards us. "Good bye, Captain!" I nodded to the bird and it flew back without a word as the ship headed for a new future.

"Hmm, so, how long will it take to get there?" I looked at Farmer then cocked my head. "Two days at the rate the ropes listen to me." Everyone laughed as I looked at Kasai. "You best get below, I have some stuff up here that will soon get wet." Everyone did as I said as I made the wind increase till we were flying over the water without actually bouncing on the waves as much.

Five days later

"I thought you said it would be two days." I looked at Rosto to explain the difference of water days with that of land which he did. "Water days are by forty eight hours." There was a grown as we came upon the port and docked before I tied it up with my lessoning magic. "There, now I'm more like a mortal than anyone else here."

I grabbed my sword out of my cabin and then made sure no one could steal my hall before walking off the deck and onto the dock. "Ship for sail!" Within seconds I had a huge bag of gold in my hand as Kasai and the group came off the ship. "Good luck with her, you're going to need a crew. I had magic to control it. Floats like a dream still." A baker's dozen of men appeared on the ship as I turned to Kasai. "Well, that was easier than I thought. Though, now I can't go swimming whenever I want." Rosto laughed then put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to his place. "Crap, Rosto is back!" Everyone scrambled to get the brawls separated. "Separated or I cut your heads off!" They backed away from each other at the sound of my voice.

"Shit, the princess is Rosto's girl now!" Now they were all scared as I laughed with Rosto. "Naw, he hasn't said a thing on that matter so talk with him about it." I walked out of the Rogue's Court to find Cooper and Farmer. Kasai barked a greeting to her little dog as it finally appeared at her side. "Where's Pounce?" "Sorry, the gods had kept me away, they thought Silver is more than capable of protecting you which is true. For a constellation child, she is very powerful."

I smiled slightly as Rosto stared at me along with them as he came out of the court for me. "I had to say demon because my mother isn't supposed to know no one in my village was." I frowned at Pounce in annoyance. "Well, now that the cat is out of the bag. Kasai is my hunting wolf and I am the constellation of the hunt. Welcome to the world of stars." I bowed mockingly making them laugh.

_This is just the beginning though. Not every story has a good ending and this is the end of this one. Follow it and you shall see a world unlike any other._


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't seem to notice that the stars in the sky seemed to blink in laughter or the fact that Pounce was watching me in annoyance or boredom. I could never truly tell which emotion is which with him. Rosto gently took my hand in his then put his other arm around my waist and turned me towards him with a smile. "Silver, what would we do without the Princess of hunters?" His charm almost always seemed to work on me making Farmer and Cooper and laugh as I sighed. "I wouldn't know."

I sighed and pulled away from him then walked away in silence. _**Best let her go by herself, Silver is going through a trying time. She was sent here because her last wolf passed away and on top of that her boyfriend finally passed in the sky. In ways she is like you, Beka, she doesn't know what to do without involving her job.**_

My feet carried me to my room at the apartment and I walked in then locked the door behind Kasai and me before taking off my sword and lying down on the bed. Within seconds I was fast asleep with my multiple weapons lying about the room.

"Silver, come on, you've spent most of the day in your room, time to wake up!" My eyes slowly opened as my magic opened the door and I turned away from the door before closing my eyes once more. "Silver, sweetie, come on." Rosto lied down behind me and then pulled me into his chest as Kasai walked out of the room to go to the gutter. She came back and closed the door behind her.

"Such a clever wolf, aren't you?" She barked at the compliment and Rosto looked down at me as I opened my eyes. "I couldn't save him, I couldn't save Link." Pounce appeared and clawed my arm as I stared at the wall. _**It wasn't you, now get up and start moving before I have them send you to the demon world once more.**_ I blinked and looked at Pounce before frowning. "It isn't nice to threaten, isn't that what you always told me?" He became still in surprise that I would use one of his lessons against him. "Oh, I didn't know that he had taught you, Silver." I turned so I was facing Rosto as he lied down and snuggled into him as my body began to shine with happiness. "I wasn't exactly taught by him. My mother and father had been fallen stars and so Pounce had to watch over me. I just managed to learn more than a student actually would."

_**She always was good at perceiving the world around her. I just wish I could do that as well as she did.**_ I rolled my eyes then sat up and managed to get off the bed and then easily putting all my weapons on me. "Shall we go to Court, Rosto." He laughed then got up and came up to me before kissing my lips softly. Once more my body glowed then became normal once more. At the second I knew when I opened my eyes they were purple to the world like Pounces are. "I can't mask them any longer. It is hard to control that for so long."

With that we walked out of the house as Pounce vanished and Kasai came to our side. We stopped at a bakery and I grabbed a half pound of meat then gave it to Kasai before paying. "What the hell?! That is the finest meat and it shouldn't be fed to a pet!" I looked him in the eyes. "That isn't for you to say, sir. My wolf is more important than my stomach has ever been." He gulped and then looked at the wolf as it ate in silence. "Why do you have a wolf as a pet?" I glanced at him then shook my head. "None of your business, and she isn't a pet." With a nod I walked with Rosto to the Courts and Kasai led us.

"I'm guessing she's our leader now?" I chuckled softly then lightly bumped into him before jogging up to Kasai and laughed as she played along. _**She's still a child, Rosto, so take it easy on her. I've never seen a better star than she is right now. A child of the brightest star and the darkest shadow and she has all the qualities of a ruler if she wanted to be.**_ I laughed as Kasai ran about me and Rosto slowed down for Pounce. The whole time I'm playing with Kasai I couldn't hear a thing of what they were saying. At last, they came upon us as I stopped and yawned before walking into the Rogue's Court.

"I don't appreciate you trying to steal from me, Brat!" I landed on my backside as a child was thrown on top of me. A low growl emanated from Kasai as she cornered the man who threw the child. "Don't go pick pocketing me, child. I may be naïve but I don't enjoy pranks of that petty sense. He handed me back my knives and I frowned. "I can feel one more missing, lad." He handed it to me and I sighed. "Come on; let's settle this matter, and maybe I'll help you out by taking you in."

He stared at me in shock as Rosto frowned at me. "Silver, he's just going to-." "Sometimes a second chance is the best one, or in this case, the last chance. If he can't behave with me then there is no hope with him." The boy looked at me in shock then looked at Rosto as he sighed. "Can't argue with you, can I?" Looking over at him I smiled showing pure white teeth. "Of course not, Rosto, I'm as stubborn as a mule on a hot summer's day."

Laughter roared from him at the comparison as Cooper frowned in confusion. Farmer tried to keep from laughing as I looked at the boy then Kasai. "Keep an eye on him, Girl. I don't need a wanderer in this place." She barked as I looked at the child. "So what were you trying to steal?" The man came up to us and raised his hand. Quickly, I caught his wrist before he could even touch the child. "Don't you dare." My voice was a low growl as I caught his eye and held it. Slowly, he began to pale in fear as he realized his place. "I'm sorry, Star of the huntress. He has stolen mostly food from everyone, once in a while knives." Slowly, I nodded then looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Are you without a home?" He nodded and looked down in shame.

Sighing, I pulled my money from my pocket and gave the man some gold. "This is to replace any that have been lost to him in the past. No more grudges either or Kasai will deal with you. She isn't as nice as me either." He gulped as Kasai growled a low warning then he turned and walked away as I looked at the boy. "No more stealing, I have more than enough money to feed you and shelter you." His eyes began to get all watery as he managed to give me a hug around the waist.

He was only up to my chest in height and his black hair was falling into his face. His green eyes were like new leaves of a flower or tree in spring. "Alright, that's enough. Come on, I'll teach ya somethin' that you may enjoy." His eyes went to me filled with confusion as he let go. Rosto watched us as we walked into his realm only to have his men run at us for the boy. Kasai was instantly standing between them and the boy as I drew my sword. "You touch him then you're as good as dead." They stopped in shock at the sight of my eyes then backed up in fear.

"It's alright, he's with Silver. She thinks she can teach him to be a good boy." There was laughter and I relaxed my stance and put my sword away. "I know I can teach him better than any of you have ever tried." There was a low growl of anger from Kasai as Rosto smiled at me. "I know you will." With that I walked away with the boy as he looked at me in shock. "Did you know your eyes went from purple to blue?" Looking down at him I smiled. "Depends, was I angry or sad?" "Looked like sad." I frowned slightly. "Hmm, that's strange. Usually they turn black with sadness and blue with anger." He looked surprised then watched me as I came to a stop then cupped my hands together and whispered softly to a ball of energy that appeared.

"What are you doing?" I didn't tell him as I kept speaking till at last I revealed a magic door to a wizards bar. "Well, I never thought you would be a wizard, girlie." I turned and punch the man hard in the face as he touched my butt. "Don't touch." He stared at me in shock as Rosto came up to us then frowned. "Charlie, you best not be messing with her. Do you not sense her power?" The man frowned as I leveled a glare at him and he gulped.

"A celestial." I smiled revealing wolf teeth then they became human again. "The Princess of hunters, at your service." I bowed mockingly as he backed up in fear. "This can't be. They said she had died from the Great War." At this I straightened and stared him right in the eyes. "Kid, now you can learn what I know, one of them is that he is cheating on his wife with another woman in the stall over there." I motioned with my head and the kid ran over and told her.

Rosto busted out laughing as the lady looked at the man then at the kid and gave him a treat before he came back to my side. Silently, I placed protection of a star upon the boy, Rosto, and Kasai. "I challenge you to a duel, human. A wizard duel. Last one standing wins. Pranks don't count." He stared at me in shock then smiled. Rosto stared at me in shock as I closed my eyes and opened them knowing they were pure black this time. "Holy! Get away and let them duel!" I put up a barrier around me and the man so none of the magic could escape then we stepped away from each other. "Raise the stacks, star. You win, I leave every woman alone, I win and you become my wife." I nodded as Rosto stared at me in shock.

"Silver-." I made a spell appear around me and the man frowned as I vanished along with my power level. "Where the…" I appeared behind him and touched his shoulder before whispering in his ear. "I may be a star, but even I have my limits. One of them is with what damage I create." He cried out as my magic shocked him then I appeared where I had been without a trace of me being by him. "Demon! She can't be a star!" I frowned as the ground around me became black with his magic. "Hmm, that just won't do. By the light of the star, be gone magic of evil!" It disappeared and the man gulped as I smiled.

"I see a demon, in particular the one that killed Link. I may not have saved him, but I can still avenge his death." A wolf the color of star filled sky appeared in front of me then turned to me. 'You summoned me?' I smiled softly then went down to one knee. "Fang, you have served me well in the past, now do so again and defeat the evil of the night." He attacked the demon and then vanished with it as the battle ended and the barrier vanished. "How did you know what to do?"

I looked at the child as he came to my side and I smiled. "Only a demon would be foolhardy enough to cheat on its wife and touch a star like he did." Shock shined on his face as Rosto came up to me and glared at me. "What would have happened if you lost?!" Looking at him I frowned as Farmer gulped. "Um, Rosto, let's not test the tolerance levels she has. I've known stars to vanish if they are ticked off." Cooper looked at Farmer in confusion as I vanished into thin air and appeared behind Rosto before hugging him around the waist. "I wouldn't have lost. Not with risking us." My voice was muffled as I rested my head against his back. "Silver…" I let go and then turned before walking away with Kasai and the boy by my side. "Silver!"

Not once did I look back as I walked down to the docks and sat down on some cargo while staring out at the ocean. My ears could hear every conversation the stars were having at the second. Every spell they casted and at whom. Finally, I could take no more and let the tears fall ever so slowly. "Silver?" The boy sat down next to me and gently hugged me. "I miss having someone that takes care of me just as I know you do, that is all." He sighed and let go before resting his head against my shoulder. "We still have each other, by the way, my name is Devin." A smile came to my face as Pounce appeared and sat down by my side.

_**You can't keep running away when you feel lonely or scared, Silver. A star must fight on to shine in the darkness of the night. Without our light the world would be darker than it is.**_ I sighed and looked at Pounce. "Sometimes, the best way to survive is to fight then keep from crying by walking away." They stared at me for a minute as Cooper, Farmer, and Rosto appeared with Soldier leading the way. "I thought so. Silver, you know better than to run off like that." I rolled my eyes at the idea of me running off on them as they say.

"Well, at least I know the water is warm." With that I stood and jumped into the ocean water next to the dock as Pounce hissed in annoyance. _**Can you ever be serious just once, Silver! I have raised you better than this and we both know it.**_ I surfaced from the water and laughed at Pounce before climbing out and shaking my hair from the water. "Come on, it isn't that bad to have fun every once in a while." He didn't say anything as Rosto tried not to laugh. Soldier frowned but didn't approach the topic since he knew how I would react.

"Why the hell did you walk away when Rosto called for ya?!" I became still and frowned as a distant look came to my face. "Shit, now you've done it." Clouds began to cover the sky above us and lightning crossed it like a knife. "Silver!" Soldier knew he had to try and find a way to get me to drop my power for now or we would all die. "God damn it! Rosto, do something!" Arms wrapped around me as the wind began to pick up around me making a tornado. _That is enough!_ I fell asleep.

"Silver is but a child still. On top of that, she doesn't have complete control over her power like we do, Pounce. You should have kept them from saying anything. Now I have to act on her behavior." Arms gently picked me up and I slowly opened my eyes to see the god of the hunt. "Hello, uncle." He frowned and looked at Pounce. "Did you wake her?" He shook his head as my uncle frowned. "You've gotten more powerful while you were here." Gently, he set me down and I gave him a confused look. "Are you taking me home?" Rosto was frozen in place next to the bed while looking at the open door in confusion. "Yes, it is not a good thing when you are destroying father time's work and mother nature's love."

I lowered my head as every creations parents appeared in my room. "That is enough, Phallus. She has only done what a child will do. Look at her, in our time she is but a baby and yet you treat her like a full grown star." My uncle lowered his head as I looked at a shadow on the ground and frowned. "You have no right to their presence, be gone." It vanished as I looked back at my mother and father. "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. I've made a grave mistake by letting my power overcome me like it did." Dad smiled and gave me a hug. "That is enough, you've done no wrong. You are but a child still; it is okay to mess up. We shall be going so behave okay?" I nodded and gave them both a hug and kiss before watching them vanish with my uncle as Pounce watched before vanishing as well.

"What are you doing, Rosto?" He turned to me and frowned. "There was someone at the door and I was going to answer it." I chuckled softly then gave him a hug and he smiled as rested his head against mine. "I'm guessing you know who it was?" A smile came to my face as I looked up at him then lightly kissed his lips. Slowly, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Yes, he was family." A sparkle of laughter appeared in his eyes as he managed to take one of my daggers from my side and pulled away while holding it out of my range.

"Rosto!" I laughed with him as I tried to grab it as we went outside to find Cooper and Farmer watching the road. "Rosto!" With a sigh I came to a standstill and with my magic made it appear at my side before smiling in triumph. Farmer began to laugh as Cooper sighed. "I thought you had taught her not to cheat, Pounce?" A frown came to my face as I turned to Beka. "I thought he taught you to not comment on what people do all of the time." Her eyes met mine with a cold gaze and I laughed. "You think your ghost eyes are going to scare me? I have scary looks than that." I knew my eyes became black when she jumped to her feet and backed away in surprise.

_**Silver, that is quite enough of messing around. I have something for you to do for the week. Beka, you are going to help her. Both of you shall work together as dogs. Silver, you shall be joining as a puppy and Beka shall be your master. Got it.**_ I stared at Pounce for a second then sighed as he put a lock on my magic. "Pounce, you don't know how to have fun any longer." My head lowered as I kicked at the ground then dug my hands into my pocket with a frown on my face. Rosto chuckled softly then wrapped his arms around me before lightly kissing the back of my neck. "It's okay, Silver. You'll have fun, just look at Cooper, she meets all different kind of people." I spit at the idea and Rosto sighed. "I tried looks like you will have your work cut out for you, Beka."

She came up to me and grabbed me by the back of the shirt before dragging me to the kennel and through the doors. "Sign her up for dogs work, by order of Pounce." Everyone laughed as I tried to get out of her grip. Finally, I managed to get the best of her by tripping her forcing her to let go of my shirt then I dodged her hand and leaped over a chair and then jumping off a wall to jump over her head as she came after me again. "God forbid if I get my hands on you!" I finally found a decent place that was just out of her reach and quickly climbed onto it as Rosto, Farmer and Pounce appeared with Kasai. "May I ask why Silver is on a shelf watching you?" Rosto stared up at me in confusion then looked at Cooper as she frowned at me. "You try and use magic and I will use mine against you, Farmer and Pounce."

I could see Pounce getting ready to zap me then thought better of it at my threat. "Silver, get down here!" I looked at my brother as he walked into the room and glared at me. "But…" His glare darkened and I cursed under my breath earning a hiss from Pounce. "Pounce, I got it." Talon came up to me and smacked the shelf causing me to fall off of it and onto my butt. "Bloody…!"

Instantly I was on my feet glaring him right in the eyes as my eyes became pure black. "I'm not scared of your temper when your magic is completely bound." The shelf came off the wall and tapped his head gently as he gulped in fear. "Yeah, I have more magic still." I put the shelf back then looked at Pounce. "I said no and I meant it." With that I walked out of the kennel before walking to my house with Kasai by my side. "Silver!" Quickly, I dodged a punch to the head then I caught the arm and threw the man over my shoulder and into a wall. Now I was ticked.

He turned after hitting the wall and glared at me in hatred. I narrowed my eyes and then punched him once in the stomach and he doubled over and then landed on his side after his knees. "Silver, are you okay?" I glared at the dog on the ground then looked at Rosto. "Yeah, I'm fine, though I don't enjoy prizes." Kasai sniffed the little boy as I helped him up then walked away. "Federal offence for punching or hurting an officer in any way!" I turned to him and smiled slightly. "Too bad that I'm not a part of this country or its rules." My body began to shine with my hidden power as Pounce appeared and glared at me.

_**Must you show off! I just got done bounding all your power so where did you get this magic?**_ "From the magic store, where else?" He shook his head at me as I turned and walked away from them with Kasai by my side. "I'm not dealing with this right now." Rosto came to my side and put his arm around me. "Come on, sweet heart. He's just trying to help you to control your magic better." I looked up at the green eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll do what he says. God I hate it when you make a point." With that I turned and walked back to the kennel and looked at Cooper.

I watched her raise an eyebrow but I didn't dare give her the satisfaction of being able to tell me what to do. "Silver, I'm guessing you are going to become a puppy?" I looked at the attendant as Cooper spoke up. "She has no choice in the matter, so yes." Talon came out of the cells and stared at me for a second as Kasai growled a low warning at him.

"Okay, I must be dreaming." He rubbed his eyes and stared at me again. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." My comment made him sigh as Cooper tried not to laugh. "Yep, that's my sister. No mistaking her annoyance on this matter."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the kennel to find Rosto waiting to get in with a dog holding him. "Let him go." My voice was soft as I walked up to them while wearing my puppy uniform. "Why should I, puppy Silver?" My eyes met his and he gulped in fear. "Let him go or else your heart will be in the river and your girlfriend will have to fetch it for you." He quickly undid the binds as I led Rosto away from the kennel. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" "She wouldn't let it drop that I became a puppy thanks to everyone's idiocy."

He stared at me for a second as we walked into the apartment then stopped walking as Kasai and I walked into my room and closed the door before locking it shut. "Silver! Come on!" I pulled all my weapons off of me then set them down on the table, before taking off my shirt, and lying down on the bed and falling asleep.

"Silver, let your man in! He hasn't left your door for the whole night!" I opened my eyes slowly then put my shirt on and unlocked the door before opening it to find Rosto asleep at the entrance. "Rosto." My voice was soft as I sighed then carefully picked him up and carried him into my room before setting him down on the bed. He sighed and relaxed as I went and closed the door once more before lying down on the far side of the bed and fell asleep once more.

"Silver, if you don't hurry you'll be late to practice and they will really have your butt." I sighed and opened my eyes before getting up and putting on all my weapons before going to practice. Today everyone was gaining up on me. All the puppies had their batons ready and began lashing out at me as soon as I entered. Within seconds I had them surrounding me and I was defending myself faster than I ever had to before. "Puppies!" Everyone backed up as I stood there looking as though nothing had happened and the attendant stared at me in shock. "Puppy Silver! Did they all just gain up on you?!" I looked at her and nodded as they gulped in fear.

She looked at the other puppies with an evil look. "Looks like I get to teach a lesson today." She went at them as I got to take a break for the day. I could feel the eyes of the dogs on me as I stood there looking bored until the attendant came at me and I quickly came alive. With a flurry of movements I dodged and blocked her faster than the puppies normally could without practice. "Prefer sword I see." I nodded, and then smiled slightly as I lightly tapped her side. She came to a stop, and everyone stared at me in shock. "Silver, did you just…" I looked at Cooper then dodged a baton before easily gliding out of the way of the attendant once more.

"Silver! Don't take your eyes off of her!" I moved with ease as I looked back at the attendant and lightly touched her shoulder with the baton, before finally getting her in the chest then she stopped and smiled slightly. "Yes, you will do perfectly for the streets. Puppy, you are now to be paired already." I stared at her for a second and then glanced at the others before dodging another blow to the head. "Guard must always stay up with me, little pup." I turned to the attendant and narrowed my eyes slightly. "I don't take kindly to those that attack to train like this." With that I was the one on offense and she went to defense as I taught her where she was weakest.

I could feel everyone's eyes watching us in shock as I schooled their teacher. Finally, I came to a stop while not even breaking that much of a sweat. The attendant on the other hand was sweating more than anyone here. "Very… good… puppy Silver." My eyes only watched her as she looked at everyone and sighed. "Meet your new dog." Everyone cheered at me being a dog while I stood there in silence. "Go get your dog gear. Tell them I sent ya." I nodded and walked to the dog shop and told them what she said. Within minutes I had all the gear I would need then walked out without looking back.

"Well, Kasai. Looks as though I'm working as a dog." She barked and ran about my feet as I laughed and nodded while someone's magic tried to call to her. "That won't work you know, she is bound to me as long as she sees me as her friend." The person came out of the shadows with three men that I could tell were enhanced. "We don't have to worry. We came to get you, not her." I said nothing as I pulled out three daggers and got ready to fight.

Rosto chose then to appear and they instantly put up a spell to keep him out. I shook my head at him then turned to the people and began to fight with Kasai attacking as well. My daggers shined in the light of the fading sun till at last the men were on the ground moaning in pain, but the girl was missing. Arms wrapped around me as Rosto came up from behind and held me close. "I thought I would lose you." Now I was panting from exhaustion. With a sigh I whistled for the cage dogs after binding the men. Minutes later they appeared and gawked at the men that had attacked me leaving multiple gouges on my body and in my armor.

"Dog Silver, are you okay?" I nodded and watched them put the men in the carts before leading them away with me following for paperwork. Walking into the kennel with Rosto I sighed as the Dogs stared at me in shock. "What happened, Silver?" I glanced at the one speaking and shook my head before sitting down and lightly placing my hand on the wound before closing my eyes and starting to heal myself. "Best let her be; she's healing herself for now." My focus was lost as they spoke and I opened my eyes and sighed. "They were trying to turn Kasai against me and then put up a barrier so that I couldn't escape and Rosto couldn't come to my aid. I then was forced to fight them and I took them down but one escaped."

They stared at me as I began to heal once more only to lose focus once more. "Here, let me." I shook my head at the mage then looked at the gouges. "I'll deal with it on my own." Pounce appeared and unlocked my magic for me before walking off to find Beka. "Such a strange cat Beka has." No words left me as I let out my full magic and quickly healed myself to my fullest and stood up as the mage stared at me in shock. "You're a…" I looked at him and shook my head slightly then looked at the attendant. "I'll fill out my paperwork over night." She laughed with everyone else then handed it to me before watching me leave the kennel.

"He knows you're a constellation?" I shook my head as I walked. "No, he suspects I am but he isn't for sure. No, he also thinks I'm the offspring of a god or goddess." Rosto stared at me as I walked while deep in thought with Kasai watching the shadows. During practice I had kept her in the main room so that she wouldn't think people were trying to kill her. Now she was watching everything warily since our little battle. "Silver, are you okay?" I blinked and glanced at Rosto. "I'm sorry, Rosto. I guess I'm just lost in my thoughts for the day." He smiled as we walked into his court to find the girl sitting in his chair watching everyone walking about.

My eyes narrowed as I walked up to her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch me as I confronted her. "You attacked me in broad daylight, Midnight Madnesses." She laughed something that sounded like someone drowning in their saliva. "Yes, I do believe you are right. Too bad I didn't kill you; Kasai would have been mine then." Kasai growled in response as the kid appeared by Rosto. He whispered in his ear and Rosto frowned while his eyes stayed trained on me. "Devin, go home for now. I'll be there in a bit, Kasai, go with him. This won't take long." Midnight smiled slightly as I made a barrier of pure light around her. "You can't call for help this time." Her eyes widened as she realized the extent of my power at long last.

"Silver, you've been holding back for too long." Her twin appeared behind me and I could sense more of them. With a low growl I sent my light magic through the whole town sending the servants away with a burst of light leaving the twins with me. "Yes, Thirteen, I was holding back." They stared at me in shock then exchanged fear filled looks. My body began to glow and I closed my eyes as I took on my mixed form of darkness and light.

Black dress pants appeared and then a white t-shirt and a white blazer with a black star on the back then my shoes became pure black. "I told you not to come and do a house call, twins." I opened my eyes to reveal them as pure white and they whitened in fear. "We didn't realize… were sorry, Silver. We thought you would like some company or to create some chaos!" I looked at Midnight and scoffed at her. "Why would I want to create chaos?! If I wanted that I would release my aunt and her pets." She coward in pure fear as Thirteen looked at the box around his twin. "Um… can you let Midnight out, Silver? I'm her way home." I looked at Thirteen with annoyance. "And why would I do that when I know you both better than anyone in the demon world and in the star realm?"

He growled in anger making shadows appear briefly then disappear once more. His eyes widened with confusion and surprise at not seeing his footmen about. "Don't bother, they can't get past my power any more than the goddess of chaos herself." A sigh escaped him as I dropped the barrier around his sister. "Go home and I don't want to see either of you as long as I'm a star." They gulped in shock then vanished with a cloud of bright lights. My form wavered as I closed my eyes then became that of the human form and opened them to look at Rosto as he approached.

"Come on, you need to rest." He led me home and we went into our small apartment to find the kid asleep with Kasai curled around him. "We should see about getting a bigger apartment for us." Rosto's voice was soft as I smiled slightly down at the kid. "Maybe you should." A laugh escaped me as Rosto sighed. "Alright, we'll look in the morning, Rosto." I spoke after I was done laughing at him. Suddenly, his arms were around my waist and I felt his lips meet my cheek. "Thank you, my love." His arm went around my waist as he spun me around and kissed my lips as softly as he could before letting go and leaving the room for his own.

Kasai opened an eye and I lightly patted her head. "You are a really good wolf, you know that?" She snorted as I lied down on the floor and fell asleep within seconds.

I woke to a knocking on the door as a tongue met my cheek and I opened my eyes. "Kasai, must you?" She barked as I got to my feet and opened the door to find Thirteen at the door. His eyes were sad and he seemed lost. "Where's Midnight?" He seemed lost now that I said that. "I thought she would be here with you." Now I was worried. "Kasai, go wake Rosto!" She bolted out of the room as the kid sat up and rubbed his eyes then stared at my cousin. "Is that a dark caster?" "Yes, he is my cousin. Thirteen, meet Devin, any ideas and I'll kick your butt again." He rolled his eyes as Rosto came stumbling towards us. "What is with the early wakeup call?" He mumbled something about needing to sleep a little longer and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rosto, but this is family matters and I need you to keep an eye on Devin and Kasai. I'm going to have to go to the black hole realm. I need to find my cousin, she's gone missing." His eyes widened in shock as he glanced at Thirteen. "You mean a dark caster is lost?" We both nodded as I looked at Thirteen. "If this is a trap you won't be able to strip me of any magic. I had it locked by our mother and father when I was first born." He nodded since he was there when I was born.

With that we vanished with a bolt of lightning and appeared in the dark realm. "Is that Silver? It can't be. She's a star!" I glanced at the girl speaking and smiled slightly revealing my sharp teeth. "Did you miss me, boys?" Now everyone was staring at me as Thirteen sighed. "I forgot how you like to attract attention at times." With a frown I threw a bolt of pure light at him and he winced as it burned his hand. "Behave yourself."

His eyes watched me as I looked about then frowned and closed my eyes. "I can't get a location on her. Everyone's magic is too much for my spell at the second." With a low growl I shifted into my demonic form which was a nine tailed wolf. Now I could trace old magic of my cousin's around us as though she had fought. My nose sniffed the air and I let out a low howl that made everyone shiver in fear of their own skins. "Lead the way, Silver!" I had already started running as Thirteen tried to keep up while calling out to me.

Once more I came to a stop and found that I was starting to lose the scent. A low growl escaped me and Thirteen frowned as I began to sniff about till I found a new trail. She had been casting spells very little here. "Silver, are you sure this is the right way?" I took off running and he tried to keep up as I ran to the demonic fields to find his sister tied to a tree. All around her were spells as she rested against it unconscious. "Midnight!" I became a human and gently put my hand on his chest. "No, there are traps. One wrong step and your sister will go up in smoke or worse." His eyes went to me as I closed my eyes and became my full light form to look at everything in better vision.

Opening my eyes I looked about as my whole outfit became white. "Hmmm, this will be tricky but not that bad." He watched me as I walked into the minefield. I watched the different traps closely and jumped over a ground collapse before finally reaching the tree and killing the snake binding. Carefully, I caught Midnight upon my back as she began to fall. "Silver, be careful!" I said nothing as I carried Thirteen's sister back to him then stopped as I saw a monster coming towards us. Without a single sound I leapt the rest of the way over the mines then I became my demonic form before turning to the demon. _**Get out of here, Thirteen. I can handle a demon.**_ He took off running as I got ready to fight.

The demon launched itself at me and I growled before attacking it. We went fighting tooth and nail till finally I stood victor over the dead body then I ran to my cousins. Thirteen was resting in the shade of a house, no pun intended since he is a shade. I became my mix form and walked up to him with a sigh. "You're bleeding!" He got up and came up to me and looked at my cut up right shoulder. "I'm fine; see to your sister unless you want to bring her to my place." A sigh escaped him and he nodded. "Go get her and I'll bring us there."

He did as I said and then looked at me in confusion when we suddenly appeared in my house without me even touching his shoulder. "Silver! Give me a heart attack sometimes." I ignored Rosto as I sat down in a chair and let my eyes closed before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let her rest, Rosto. She has done more than her share of work this week and Pounce isn't really helping her with this matter any longer. Lightly, he has been making it worse for her, with having her join the dogs and having her work with someone like Cooper." I mumbled something in my sleep as Rosto sighed. "She's so young yet in star years." "We must be going, tell her we said we love her and she is doing well." With that I slowly opened my eyes and blinked slowly before sitting up and wincing against the pain in my shoulder.

"You okay, Silver?" I winced slightly as I moved my shoulder ever so slightly. "Yeah, just… a little bit of pain." Rosto sighed and came over before lightly kissing my forehead while pushing me back down to rest. "In a little bit I'll start bringing your stuff over to our new place, okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes as Devin and Kasai watched with a sad look. "Is she going to be okay, Rosto?" There was a sigh and the sound of someone patting someone else's head. "Yeah, she'll be fine. She's stronger than she appears." A head lightly rested on my hand as it lay on the bed.

"Come on, Kasai. She'll be okay, don't worry." I felt the head lift up then heard Kasai leave my side. The door closed then locked from the outside and then a hand touched my forehead. "Silver, you shouldn't have gone after me. I would have been fine if you left me." Midnight's voice was soft as Thirteen lightly touched my hand then gently kissed it like the gentleman he was. My eyes slowly opened as he kissed my hand and I sighed. "How long have I been asleep?" Slowly I sat up and found my shoulder actually felt a bit better, but still had an ache to it. "Two days, don't worry, they have done well to take care of your wound." I nodded and got off the bed only to space out and fall back onto my butt.

"You aren't ready yet, Silver. Look at you, you're still healing from the battle you had. Let alone the fact that the dark realm hurt you while you were in light form." Midnight stared at Thirteen in shock then looked at me as Rosto walked with Devin. "Ah, so you're awake. I was starting to worry." I looked at Rosto in confusion then yawned before looking at Thirteen. "What did your parents say?" He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "They said that I should have been able to get Midnight on my own and that you are braver than anyone gives you credit for. Also they disowned me for the time being, or at least until I can prove that I'm worth my trouble."

I laughed as Devin came in and gave Thirteen a confused look. "Why would your parents do that?" Thirteen jumped and turned to Devin in surprise. "Is this kid for real? I've never seen a child that can see me." Looking at the ceiling I sighed. "Devin, meet Thirteen, he is the one that likes to plague people with his bad luck. Midnight appears at night usually to haunt people. They are the chaos twins." Once more I got to my feet and began to walk about even though Thirteen frowned and gave me the annoyed look.

"Thirteen, do you think you can help me bring this stuff over to the new house?" Rosto's voice was filled with hope that my cousin had to sigh then nodded. He didn't speak to mortals because he never liked them. Midnight on the other hand loved talking to them; especially if they had summoned her to ask a question about something stupid. "I wish to help too!" Thirteen glared at his twin then looked at me for help. "Thirteen, it wouldn't hurt to help you know. Sometimes it is the best way to earn respect."

For a second I saw him start to become his true form, a snake. "Thirteen, if you dare do that within my apartment then you are as good as dead where you stand." He gulped as Rosto gave me a confused look. My wolf eyes locked on Thirteen while his slowly became that of his human appearance. "I understand." His voice was a low growl of annoyance while Midnight smiled at me. "It is good to know someone can make him rethink his actions every once in a while." Rosto looked completely confused while Devin frowned. He had seen Thirteen starting to shift probably.

"That was the start of his true form, wasn't it, Silver?" I glanced at him and nodded as Rosto stared at me in shock. "Thirteen, you can either be a gentleman and help or you can go home." Thirteen nodded and took a box before leaving the room as I smiled slightly. "Well, if you're feeling well enough to argue then I don't see why you aren't helping as well." Carefully, I picked up a box of clothes and carried it out to the cart before putting it amongst the boxes. "You shouldn't be carrying anything just yet, Silver." I looked at Thirteen and frowned. "Then I guess you'd better help us out or else I will be carrying more and more things."

A small smirk came to his face as he led me into the apartment and picked out a light box for me before getting the heaviest thing and carrying out to the cart. "He sure does take care of you, Silver. He usually makes me carry the heavy things." Midnight smiled at me as I carried the light box out of the room and up to the cart and set it inside before going back inside only find everything was gone from both rooms. "Come on, Silver. I've already told her we are leaving." I turned to see Rosto as Thirteen stood by the cart with Midnight, both of them invisible to humans at the second.

"Alright, let's go, the chaos twins won't wait for us too much longer." We walked to the cart to find Devin was watching the twins in annoyance. "You should stay visible, maybe you'll get a girlfriend then, Thirteen." Thirteen started to become a snake until Kasai growled and I gave her some of my power so she could shift as well. He jumped and lost control of his other form while I tried not to laugh. "What are you laughing at, Silver?" Rosto looked at me in confusion as I smiled. "I'll tell you another time, my dear. I have to try and keep Thirteen from getting on my case."


End file.
